


Букет в одну сторону

by ko_ri_sa



Series: Цветочная компания "Момиджи" [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Иногда принятие решения можно просто отложить





	Букет в одну сторону

Цветы доставляли в офис каждый месяц третьего числа. Рано утром, практически в одно и то же время, как по расписанию. Только букет, без каких-либо визиток, карточек, записок, сопроводительных подарков. И только розы – самых разных сортов и расцветок, в количестве от трех до семи. Курьер отмахивался от вопросов секретаря, подставлял планшет под неразборчивую закорючку подтверждения о получении и уходил, вежливо кивнув на прощание. Никому за все это время так и не удалось выяснить ни названия курьерской фирмы, доставлявшей букет, ни даже фамилию самого курьера.  
Офис «Момиджи» располагался недалеко от центра Амстердама, в весьма перспективном бизнес-районе. Компания полностью соответствовала своему названию, выписанному стилизованными под японские иероглифы буквами, и занималась доставкой цветов и букетов по всему миру, гарантируя, помимо качества растений, скорости и точности доставки, самые различные дополнительные услуги: от прилагающегося к букету сувенира (в широчайшем диапазоне цен) до превращения самого обычного балкона в филиал тропического острова (пусть и ограниченного срока жизни). Хотя компания существовала немногим меньше пяти лет и была представлена всего парой десятков штатных сотрудников, она уже стала достаточно известной не только в самом городе, но и в стране. И тем загадочнее была доставка цветов в их собственный офис.  
Никто из работников не застал те времена, когда ежемесячной доставки не существовало, поэтому никто не мог объяснить ритуалы, ее окружающие. Так, букет ставили всегда в простую стеклянную прозрачную вазу, стоявшую на низком журнальном столике в углу кабинета директора – и только там. Сам директор «Момиджи» к присылаемым букетам всегда оставался абсолютно равнодушным, но, тем не менее, к его приходу букет уже должен был занять свое место. Воду нужно было менять каждый день, по всем правилам ухода за цветами подрезая при этом стебли и обязательно споласкивая уложенную на дно старую затертую серебряную монетку. В вазе букет оставался до тех пор, пока не увядал последний цветок, и только тогда менеджеру разрешалось убрать подарок, хотя чисто вымытая ваза не должна была покидать своего места и в этом случае. Обычаи были освящены временем и шестью уволенными в разное время работниками, так или иначе нарушившими эти нехитрые правила.   
По поводу назначения букета версий было всего три: благодарный клиент, любовный интерес или все сразу, благо, теоретически возможности для совмещения были, да еще какие...  
Директор «Момиджи» Закари Фойер был молод, красив до неприличия, в общении холодно-вежлив со всеми, невзирая на их общественное положение, говорил только по делу и славился чрезвычайно острым слухом. Среди возможных версий его происхождения лидировала гипотеза о семье потомственных военных, так как подобная выправка не могла быть приобретена нигде, кроме как в армии. С другой стороны, безупречные манеры и осведомленность о мельчайших деталях самых разнообразных разделов этикета просто таки кричали о принадлежности к аристократии. Кое-кто осмеливался (шепотом и только за пределами офиса) предположить, что директор мог быть из бывших спецслужб или, наоборот, принадлежать к членам ИРА: слишком обширные связи, неограниченные на первый, второй и последующие взгляды денежные ресурсы и чрезвычайно редко возникающие и очень быстро решающиеся проблемы с криминалитетом.   
Естественно, что ни спросить напрямую, ни выяснить что-либо окольными путями никому и в голову не приходило. Все сходились во мнении, что сплетничать о директоре попросту… неразумно, хотя ничего пугающего в этом невысоком худощавом мужчине на первый взгляд не было. Впрочем, постоянные сотрудники знали, что как раз таки любовницы у шефа точно нет (любовника, кстати, тоже), но все остальные детали его жизни были покрыты мраком неизвестности, давая широкий простор для вечерних бесед – за пределами офиса.  
***  
Сегодня это были кремовые Тинеке, уж в сортах роз-то за эти пять лет он научился разбираться. Впрочем, как и в сортах многих других растений, о существовании которых раньше даже не подозревал. С огромной радостью он бы обошелся и без этого нового знания, но – мир заставил его считаться с собой, диктуя свои условия.   
Букет пах тонко и нежно, и он позволил себе на несколько минут отвлечься от составления очередного контракта, откинувшись на спинку удобного мягкого кресла. В конце концов, доставить радость, отвлечь и напомнить о себе – разве не это было целью пославшего букет? Закари Фойеру, ранее откликавшемуся на имя Зойсайт, даже не нужна была карточка, чтобы узнать имя отправителя.  
Он никогда не задумывался над тем, как Кунсайт нашел его. Возможно, так же, как он сам в любой момент времени мог бы сказать, где тот находится. С точностью до пяти километров – и Google Maps вам в помощь. Это было что-то вроде способности птиц ориентироваться по магнитным линиям Земли или свойства сперматозоида выйти точно к ожидающей его яйцеклетке. Сакральная тайна и одновременно – самое обычное для них дело. Ощущение близости источника тепла, знакомого запаха и доносящихся откуда-то смутно различимых звуков.   
Иногда ему казалось, что где-то очень далеко он слышит Джедайта: мерный, гудящий звук, похожий на жужжание высоковольтной линии электропередач. А несколько недель назад они почти столкнулись с Нефритом – яркие вспышки света, сопровождающиеся легким пощелкиванием, проплыли по городу гораздо западнее, замерли (видимо, заклятый друг почувствовал его присутствие) и быстро удалились в сторону порта – и дальше.   
Никто из них не горел желанием встречи, и Зойсайт был благодарен экс-коллегам за это. В конечном итоге их больше не связывало ничего, кроме воспоминаний из разряда тех, от которых стараешься поскорее избавиться.  
Проблема была не в этом.   
Каждый месяц третьего числа в офисе появлялся букет роз, а на окраине города в небольшом кафе за столик у окна садился человек, чье присутствие Зойсайт ощущал как шорох снега, соскальзывающего с конька крыши, сопровождающийся запахом мокрой земли. Он сидел в кафе до заката, а потом покидал пределы города с тем, чтобы появиться здесь вновь через месяц. Одновременно с новым букетом.  
Зойсайт же в этот день отменял все встречи и запирался в офисе, зарываясь в бумаги, проверяя работников и решая накопившиеся за время его частых отлучек вопросы. В то кафе он приходил лишь на следующий день, и понятливый хозяин протягивал ему флешку с записью с камер видеонаблюдения. В компьютере Зойсайта скопилась уже внушительная коллекция этих записей – пятьдесят восемь файлов – на каждой из которых было одно и то же. Кунсайт за весь день не делал из кафе ни шага: пил кофе, читал книгу или просто сидел, задумчиво глядя в окно.   
За все это время они ни разу не встретились лицом к лицу.  
Нет, Зойсайт не боялся, он… просто не знал, что делать. Проблема была в том, что однажды между ними встало слишком многое. Шаг в сторону Кунсайта – с линии удара королевы, тогда как Зойсайт ждал, что рука в перчатке, как много раз до этого, взлетит, отводя смерть, дав ему возможность оправдаться и уйти от наказания. Его тихое «…как отца» на последнем вздохе, который он помнил в той жизни. Он еще успел тогда увидеть, как исказилось лицо Кунсайта от этих слов, и почувствовать мстительную радость от чужой боли…   
Что ему – им – делать с этим?   
И каждый раз третьего числа он сидел в офисе, глядя, как стрелки часов описывают круги по циферблату, и набирался смелости встать и выйти на улицу. Дорога до кафе на его юрком автомобиле займет всего двадцать минут. Он пройдет до нужного столика, и букет цветов в руках будет его пропуском. Обязательно.  
Но не сегодня.


End file.
